wonderfulwonderworldfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Stellar rose
Alice Games Do you own any of the games of the Alice no Kuni no Heart series? I have Anniversary and Clover at the moment. Stellar rose 17:34, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I posted some pictures up here, quite a few, actually, and I'd like to delete them, do you know how to do that? Yep, should I do it for you? Stellar rose 20:55, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello Stellar rose, I was wondering if I could add to the pages on this wiki by adding the pictures of the characters that I have on my computer? I have tons of screenshots from the video games and I think that they will make great additions. Oceanstar1994 19:04, January 23, 2012 (UTC)Oceanstar1994 I am Quince's Blue Moon, please delete everything by that name. Quince's Blue Moon here, please delete everything under my name. Quince's Blue Moon 21:39, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I wish that I could help with the game routes... but I haven't played nor own any of the games. I wish that I did though... they look so cool!! Hello, I see some of the pictures I posted are still up, please delete them. Quince's Blue Moon 17:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Ahhhhh you have Clover! I have Heart, Anniversary, and Joker, but I really want Clover. I've just got some of the screenshots thanks to a friend... Ahem. I don't know why I haven't added any captions. I can't add them to all the pictures because I'm not certain of everything that's going on in the Clover screenshots, but I can at least do so for the Heart, Anniversary, and Joker pictures. *is quite new to using wikia features* :3 I've got the raws for Boris' manga, one of the twins', Ace's Clover manga, one volume of Elliot's, Nightmare's Clover and two of his three Joker manga, Gray's Clover manga, and Julius' Anniversary manga. But I'd definitely love to read more, particularly if it's about the Tower Trio or Peter xD Glad you like the captions, they're fun to write! A question about Anniversary- do you get the nonstay ends for people by getting their friendship events and then not having the person you're otherwise pursuing at not a high enough affection? Or are there also other requirements? Anniversary and manga info I'll add what I can- I started adding some info about Boris' volumes yesterday but got sidetracked somehow xD I'm actually working on scanlating Ace's Clover manga with a friend- it'll be a while since we're in school and I've only gotten the first ten pages translated (DANG the summary pages are text heavy! OTL), but we just started this week, so I can be forgiven. Besides, I'm not doing the Crimson Empire oneshots at the end... lol Thank you SO MUCH for the help with the non-stay routes! I played Heart completely through and the way Anniversary works is actually a lot different, so it's confusing to me, who got used to Heart xD Like, there are 100 turns fewer but you don't need to visit the person you're visiting as much comparitively, the "location dreams" are new- oh, did you catch when Ace mentioned Gray in the Castle Dream? I laughed my head off. Thank you very much for the guide! I've so far had no trouble getting the stay-endings, but the non-stay... needed help with, obviously. ^-^